Bui
Bui (武威, Bui) was a member of Team Toguro during the events of the Dark Tournament Saga and a villain in Yu Yu Hakusho. He was voiced by Tetsuo Kaneo in the Japanese version and by Vic Mignogna in the FUNimation dub. Biography Prior to the Dark Tournament finals, Bui had never spoken during the tournament. Instead he was only shown breathing heavily through his thick, heavy-armored helmet. It wasn't until when Hiei fought him that Bui spoke for the first time in the Tournament. Removing his armor, which is what keeps his immense energy contained, is considered to be the highest compliment Bui gives. As a person, Bui is calm and seems very peaceful. He rarely displays emotion, never seeming angry or sad. He is polite, speaking formally when addressing others. Unlike Karasu or Elder Toguro, Bui does not like to torture his opponents and relish in their pain and suffering. He tries to finish his battles as quickly as possible. He has a code of honor, never fighting using dishonest means. Both Bui and Karasu had an equal hatred for Toguro, as both of them where defeated by him a long time ago before the events of the last Dark Tournament. This became the motivation for which the two of them kept training and improving their skills, so that one of them might some day be able to get back at Younger Toguro, and ultimately kill him. Bui had never openly mentioned this motive until his fight against Hiei. Bui and Karasu have a different relationship from the Toguro Brothers. Unlike the Toguro Brothers, who are very close, Bui and Karasu seem detatched from each other. They respect each other but when Karasu was killed by Kurama, Bui remained stoic and did not shed a tear for him. It can be assumed that if Bui had died first, Karasu would react the same way. Powers and Abilities *'Demon Physiology': Bui is a powerful who is proven to be a worthy adversary against Hiei during there fight within the Dark Tournament's finals. **'Superhuman Strength': Bui's most notable ability is his inhuman strength, he could also lift large hunks of stone while holding one of his already over-sized battle axes with only one hand. **'Superhuman Speed': Bui also possesses superhuman speed, as he could get in front of Hiei within a split second, after he had thrown a large, one ton slab of rock at him. **'Demon Energy Manipulation': As a demon, Bui has strong demonic energy. ***'Axe': Bui normally fights melee-style using a enormous battle axe, about five times the size of his own body. The axe is so heavy, that when he holds it over his shoulders, his feet sink through concrete due to the massive weight. The axe itself is actually formed when Bui gathers his demon energy in his right hand, which then solidifies into a weapon. ***'Battle Aura': By removing the armor, Bui's body glows with green demon energy and is used for offense and defense, and is powerful enough to repel Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame. ****'Fly': While covered in demonic aura, he can fly. ***'Aura Battle Cross Attack': Bui fires a cross-shaped energy blast that homes in on opponents. This attack is strong as the force required to kill his enemy. *'Battle Armor': Normal armor usually protects the fighter from his opponent's attacks, but Bui's actually acts as an inhibitor for his true power, and thus protects his opponent from Bui's excess power. Gallery Images Bui's Axe.jpg|Bui wields a giant Axe as his weapon. Bui's Battle Armor.JPG|Bui in his battle Armor Team Toguro.jpg|Team Toguro Videos Yu Yu Hakusho HD Bui vs. Kirenja Trivia *He's the only surviving member of Team Toguro (excluding the Elder Toguro, who's imprisoned in Kurama's Sinning Tree). *Before he took up the role of Bui, Mignogna had already voiced Ura Urashima of Team Uraotogi, but with a different voice. *Bui's name is Japanese for "military power." *According to Juri, Bui is nine feet tall. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Brutes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Demon Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Minion Category:Ninjas Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villains by Proxy